


Invencible

by samej



Series: Kiss Kiss (Bang Bang) [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-05
Updated: 2009-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoy Ichigo sabe distinto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invencible

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers hasta el cap 379, pero siendo AU. Y PWP.
> 
> Para Eve Malfoy.

Hay algo que sabe distinto en los besos de Ichigo cuando vuelve de la pelea con Ulquiorra. Renji se afana en conseguir descifrarlo mientras intenta limpiar los últimos rastros de sangre de la boca de Ichigo con la lengua, llenándole de su saliva. Le estira del pelo de la nuca para obligarle a abrirla más y conseguir más acceso pero aún así es incapaz de saber qué hay de diferente. Quizá es la energía que le falta imprimir al beso, que después de una pelea ganada suele multiplicarse por diez. Pero no es que  _falte_ energía si no que, simplemente, no se corresponde a la usual en él. No sabe a pelea ganada, ni a "he salvado a una amiga"; sabe a muerte, a desesperación. A arrepentimiento.

Renji se da cuenta de repente, con un latigazo de incredulidad. Por primera vez desde que le conoce, el invencible Ichigo sabe a derrota.


End file.
